


Aurora

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Birthday, Birthday Party, Clubbing, Co-workers, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, Curse Breakers (Harry Potter), Dancing, Draco Malfoy in Glasses, Drinking, Drunkenness, Frottage, HP Cross Gen Fest 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Mentor/Protégé, Morning Sex, Pining, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Albus didn't expect Draco to show up at his birthday celebration, but now that he's here…





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



> Dedicated to the brilliant [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini) who came through with this beautifully inspiring scenario when I was whinging to her about having nothing to write for the fest. I'm sorry I couldn't figure out how to make them Aurora Borealis partners, but I was able to work in _Aurora_ a couple of times, so I hope that's good enough! ;)
> 
> Aurora is the latin word for dawn. It's also sometimes what your phone will _think_ you meant to say when you type in the word 'Auror'. Luckily I was able to use this as both an appropriate title given the content of the fic (yay morning sex!), and to reference an inside joke. So lovely when life works out like that. :D
> 
> Thank you so very much to the lovely [ravenclawsquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill) for the beta & brit-pick! <3

Albus Severus Potter was well and truly wasted, but he didn't let that deter him from downing yet another birthday shot, bought for him by one of the many well-wishers at his party. That would have been _rude_ , not to mention wasteful, so Albus did his duty and tossed back the shot of rum with a smile and a _"Cheers, mate,"_ as liquor spilled over his unsteady fingers. 

"You sure you don't want to slow down, Al?" Scorpius asked with a laugh, leaning in close so Albus could hear him over the loud music pulsing through the club. "At this rate you're going to pass out before we even hit midnight."

"No, I don't want to _slow down,_ " Albus scoffed, the words heavy in his mouth. "It's my birthday! I'm twenty-one now, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Congrats," Scorpius said with clear amusement before his gaze was pulled somewhere off to Albus's left, almost as if magnetised.

Albus turned to look, locking eyes with the pretty brunette Scorpius had been not-so-subtly checking out all night. He gave a wave, and Scorpius elbowed him as the girl smiled in acknowledgement before turning back to her friends, a flush on her cheeks. Despite the fact that Scorpius was the second fittest bloke in the club—after Albus, of course—he was dead shy when it came to picking up women. Albus had been trying to get Scorpius to ask the girl to dance all night with no luck, which meant it was now up to him to play wingman.

"I want to dance!" Albus announced.

"I know what that look means, Al," Scorpius said warily. "What are you up to?" 

"Always so suspicious!" Albus said with a likely manic-looking grin as he grabbed Scorpius's cuff and dragged him over to where the girl was standing. 

"Hi!" Albus announced, giving her a flash of the dimples he'd been told on more than one occasion were absolutely adorable. "I'm Albus, and it's my birthday!"

" _Albus,_ " Scorpius hissed at him, clearly horrified, but Albus waved him off.

"Hello Albus," the girl said with a laugh as her friends tittered behind her. "My name's Jasmine."

"Ooo, I _love_ jasmine! Such a pretty name, don't you think it's a pretty name Scorpius?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing on. "This is my best mate, Scorpius. Would you like to dance with us?" He leaned in close so that Scorpius couldn't hear. "I've seen you looking our way all night, and my mate thinks you're right fit, but he's a shy one."

Her gaze flicked briefly over Albus's shoulder towards Scorpius, and her smile turned shyly pleased. _Bingo._

One of the girls behind Jasmine gave her an encouraging nudge, and she nodded, her shy grin growing bolder as she replied, "Yeah, all right then."

"Brilliant!" Albus bowed slightly at the waist and gestured gallantly towards the throng of dancing clubbers. "After you, my lady."

She grinned and rolled her eyes, ignoring her laughing friends, and took hold of Albus's hand, leading them out onto the dance floor. 

"What did you say to her?!" Scorpius whispered furiously as he followed, his fair skin flushed.

"I told her you have a massive prick," Albus said over his shoulder with a wink, snorting with amusement at Scorpius's horrified expression. 

"Albus!"

"Oh calm down, I just said you thought she was fit. Now stop sputtering and _dance_ with us. I'm trying to get you laid."

Scorpius glared at him, but he didn't seem to have any problem falling into step, sliding behind Jasmine as she pulled Albus's chest towards hers, the three of them rocking and grinding together in time to the beat. Albus wasn’t attracted to women the way that Scorpius was, but he _loved_ dancing, and he didn't much care who it was with. Jasmine seemed to know the score, focusing her attention primarily on Scorpius, moving against him with obvious intent.

The three of them danced together for a couple of songs, until Scorpius _finally_ began to grow bolder, his movements becoming more sensual and seductive under Jasmine's steady encouragement. Albus was just about to slip away and leave them to it, satisfied that his work was done, when Scorpius suddenly stilled, his eyes opening wide as he stared off towards the bar.

"What the fuck's my _dad_ doing at Aurora?"

Albus's face grew hot, and his heart started to pound as he pulled away from Jasmine, craning his neck towards the bar. "He's here?"

Scorpius clearly heard the slight squeak in Albus's voice, and he groaned. "Salazar, Al, did you _invite_ him?"

"I work with him!" Albus said defensively. "I was being polite."

"Can't blame you for that, he's a fox," Jasmine added, and both she and Albus laughed at Scorpius's ensuing scowl.

"You're not the only one who thinks so." Scorpius gestured at Albus, a long-suffering expression on his face. "This one here's had the most disgusting crush on him since we were about fourteen"

"Oh, fuck off," Albus said, his cheeks red-hot. "I'm going to say hello." He smirked at Scorpius and arched a brow as he added on, "Don't worry about finding me before you leave."

Scorpius grumbled something, his cheeks turning pink at Albus's insinuation, but Albus ignored him. He was already focused on Draco, who was standing by the bar looking distinctly out of place as he scanned the crowd. _He's looking for me,_ Albus thought giddily, _he came to see me._

Scorpius wasn't wrong when he'd teased Albus about fancying Draco. He'd always liked Scorpius's dad, ever since the summer after first year when his parents had let him stay at Malfoy Manor for a week. Of course, it wasn't until he got older that his simple like for Draco had transformed into lust. Draco was undeniably fit, and even when Albus had been a kid, Draco had always treated him with respect, never talking down to him or fawning over _Harry Potter's son_ the way some of his other friends' parents did. Albus had fancied him, yes, and he'd definitely wanked over him far too many times to count, but it had just been a schoolboy crush, really, harmless and innocent. 

It wasn't so harmless anymore. 

When Albus had started his Curse-Breaking training contract at the most prestigious firm in London, the last person he'd expected to be assigned to work under was Draco Malfoy. That was three years ago, and his apprenticeship was nearly over. Despite his excitement over finally being cleared to work on his own, he couldn't deny he'd miss working so closely with Draco. Draco was fucking brilliant at his job, so coolly competent, and a surprisingly patient teacher, too: he'd never once seemed to resent having to explain things to Albus or got annoyed over having to break things down step by step. Just as he'd done when Albus was at school, he'd spoken to Albus like he was an adult, an equal, and that respectful rapport had been strangely addictive. Albus had got to know Draco properly over the past few years, got to see him as more than just Scorpius's fit dad, and Albus's innocent little crush had grown into a desperate yearning that he was finding increasingly difficult to get under control. He thought about Draco constantly, and not just filthy thoughts, either. He imagined what it would be like to hold Draco's hand, to wake up next to him and see him soft and rumpled with sleep. Albus had _feelings_ for him, and he had no idea what to do about it.

Because sometimes, _sometimes,_ it seemed like maybe Draco was looking at Albus the way Albus looked at him. He'd catch glimpses of something hot and hungry in Draco's eyes, but it would be gone in a flash, and Albus would be left wondering if he'd just imagined it after all. The impromptu invite to his birthday party at Aurora had come on the heels of one of those looks, where Albus had needed to say something— _anything_ —or risk jumping Draco right then and there to test his theory. The invite had been genuine, but though he'd desperately wanted Draco to come, Albus hadn't really expected him to show up. The fact that he had, that he was _here_ , made hope bubble up inside him. Perhaps Albus _hadn't_ been imagining things. Perhaps he had a shot.

"You're here!" Albus said when he reached Draco, flushed and breathless.

Draco smiled at him, his expression adorably discomfited. "You invited me. Did you not mean it?"

"No! Of course I meant it. I just wasn't sure if this was really your scene."

Draco flashed a wry smile. "I do feel rather out of place."

Albus shook his head. "No, you're perfect."

Draco raised an eyebrow and Albus flushed, thinking belatedly about his alcohol-induced lack of filter, and how that might be an issue around the bloke he wanted to screw six ways from Sunday.

"I wasn't planning to stay long, but I did want to drop in and wish you a happy birthday."

"Oh, but you can't leave yet!" Albus insisted. Draco had only just arrived!

"No?"

Albus shook his head, filtering through his fuzzy brain for an excuse to get Draco to stay. "You've got to dance with me first. It's one of the birthday rules."

Draco smiled, soft and amused, and the sight made Albus's stomach flip—a much less pleasant feeling than it usually was, given the amount of alcohol currently sloshing around inside it. 

"Well if that's the _rule…_ "

"It is." Albus nodded eagerly, blinking away the ensuing dizziness the sudden motion inspired. "Yes. Definitely." He held out a hand to Draco, his pulse racing when Draco took it and allowed himself to be led out onto the dance floor. 

To his delight, Draco pulled him in close, settling his hands on Albus's hips as they began to sway to the beat. It wasn't as indecent as Albus wanted, but surely it was closer than one would dance with a mere colleague? It certainly felt like more to Albus, his body tingling with awareness every place he and Draco touched, his head swimming with the scent of Draco's musky cologne. Draco was looking down at him, giving him another one of those heated looks, only this time, the heat didn't go anywhere, didn't disappear behind some guarded veil, and Albus wasn't imagining it. 

Draco wanted him. 

Albus's breathing picked up, and his hands clenched against Draco's waist as he steeled himself. And then he pressed up on his tiptoes, and leaned in for the kiss he'd been wanting for ages.

For a moment, it seemed like Draco was going to allow it, swaying just the slightest bit forward, but then his eyes widened and his head jerked away a moment before their lips would have touched. Albus's stomach dropped, nausea churning within him as all the alcohol he'd consumed over the past few hours threatened to make a reappearance. He looked at Draco in helpless, confused humiliation, and Draco's expression turned gentle.

"You're drunk, Albus. Drunk enough that we should probably get you home."

Albus frowned and looked around the club, trying to focus on finding his friends and ignoring the ball of hurt that had lodged itself in his throat. Nobody around them looked familiar, and he wondered if the group had already dispersed and wandered off once they'd lost sight of Albus, though he quickly dismissed the concern. He was sure most of them were around here somewhere.

"Albus?"

He shook his head and stepped away from Draco, doing his best to smile. "Thanks for coming. I'll just…"

"How are you planning on getting home?"

Albus's brow furrowed as he considered it, his thoughts slow and muddled. He shook his head and shrugged. After their aborted kiss, the last thing he wanted to do was go back to his flat all alone. 

Draco stared at him with an unreadable expression for what felt like an eternity before his jaw hardened with determination. 

"All right, then. You'll just have to come home with me." Albus didn't even have a chance to get excited about the proclamation before Draco continued hastily, "Just to sleep. I don't want to leave you here on your own."

Albus opened his mouth to protest—he really was certain most of his friends were still around, Draco wouldn't be leaving him alone—before he thought better of it. Draco was offering to take him _home_ , and even if he said it was just to sleep, Albus was pretty certain they'd almost had a moment back there while they were dancing. Perhaps Draco would be more open to being seduced on more familiar ground. He perked up at the thought, the sick feeling of rejection already dissipating.

"Okay. Lead the way." Albus stepped close and slid his hand into Draco's, crowing internally with triumph when Draco didn't pull away. Instead he let out a soft sigh before making his way towards the exit, tugging Albus along after him.

"Are you okay to Side-Along?" Draco asked when they'd made their way into the cool night air. The sudden shock of the transition from the hot, noisy club to the relative chill quiet of the night made Albus realise just how very drunk he still was, and he swayed closer to Draco.

"Err, I think so? Maybe just don't Apparate us onto a priceless rug or something." 

"I'll do my best," Draco said drily. "In the meantime, why don't I grab hold of you from behind so if you do throw up, I'll be out of the line of fire."

Albus flushed. "Yeah, all right then."

He turned to settle back against Draco's chest, unable to prevent his sigh of contentment when Draco's arms wrapped snugly around his waist. Albus glanced up, and he could have sworn that Draco's cheeks were just a tiny bit pinker than they had been before. Then the nauseating squeeze of Apparition took hold and even Draco's flushed cheeks couldn't distract him. 

It took a long time after they landed for the room to stop spinning and Albus's insides to stop roiling. His squeezed his eyes shut, doing his best to convince his stomach not to empty its contents on the floor in front of the man he fancied. Draco held him throughout, his hold a steady, anchoring presence around Albus's waist as he shuddered and panted in Draco's arms. It was a scenario that Albus had fantasised about more than a dozen times, though usually they were naked, and Albus didn't feel like he was about to chuck up all over Draco's shoes.

Eventually, though, the nausea passed, or at least it lessened into something a little less immediately concerning. Albus sighed and relaxed back against Draco's chest, opening his eyes to see that Draco had taken them directly to the guest bedroom Albus always stayed in when he was visiting the Manor.

"Feeling better?" Draco asked, his words ruffling the hair on top of Albus's head and making him shiver.

"Yeah."

"Good. In that case, you should probably get some rest."

He made to pull away, and Albus instinctively clamped his arms down around Draco's own, keeping him close, though he relaxed his hold as soon as he realised what he'd done. Trapping Draco was probably a sure-fire way to make him think Albus was far too childish for him. There were better ways for Albus to get what he wanted. So, as soon as he was free, he began stripping off his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Draco said in obvious alarm, his voice strangled.

Albus's back was to Draco, so he let himself smile. "You said I should get to bed, and I can't sleep in my club clothes, can I?"

"I suppose not," Draco said warily. "I should probably—"

"Tuck me in?" Albus interrupted, not wanting Draco to leave just yet. He turned to flash Draco his best puppy dog eyes.

Draco gave him a sharp look that quickly softened under Albus's pleading stare. "Yes, fine." His eyes flicked down over Albus's bare chest and tight briefs before coming up to rest rather fixedly on a point over Albus's left shoulder. He cleared his throat. "Why don't you get into bed and I'll do… that?"

Albus did, sliding under the cool, silken sheets and looking expectantly over at Draco. Draco smiled, fond and slightly exasperated, as he stepped forward to pull the sheets up over Albus's shoulders. He leaned over Albus as he smoothed down the duvet, his face just inches from Albus's. Albus wanted to kiss him so badly it was a physical ache in his breast.

"You could join me, you know. Here, in bed," Albus said, a little too earnestly. "If you wanted."

Draco bent closer, and Albus's heart fluttered wildly, hoping he was about to get the kiss he'd been yearning for. But Draco's lips brushed against his cheek instead of his mouth, and Albus wilted against the pillow.

"You're still drunk, Albus," Draco said, quirking a small smile and reaching out to brush a stray lock of hair off Albus's forehead. "Tell me again in the morning if you mean it."

━━┅━━━┅━━

Albus woke slowly, nuzzling his face against the pillow and keeping his eyes closed as he stretched out his aching muscles. He blinked his eyes blearily, turning his head to the side to take in the mostly dark room, the thin sliver of morning sun shining in from where the curtain wasn't closed all the way providing the only light. His brain was a bit slow, the way it always was after a night out drinking, though he didn't have the headache or sick feeling that his mates always complained about. His hangovers had thankfully always been mild, though his mouth tasted foul. A quick Breath Freshening Charm took care of that, leaving Albus free to contemplate the events of last night.

Draco had shown up at the club for Albus's birthday, despite the fact that it was obvious it wasn't somewhere he'd have cared to go to on his own. He'd danced with Albus and taken him _home_ with him, even if it was just to put him to bed, sadly alone. And yes, he'd turned down Albus's advances—twice—but Albus had been drunk, and Draco had made it clear he didn't want to take advantage.

_"Tell me again in the morning if you mean it."_

Fuck, if that wasn't as good as an admission of feelings returned, Albus thought giddily. Well, it was morning now, and Albus most certainly _had_ meant it. All he had to do was find Draco and tell him so. 

Albus sat up, wrinkling his nose when he caught a whiff of sweat and stale beer. He cast a thorough ( _very thorough_ ) Cleaning Charm, before glancing over at the clock on the far wall. Eight o'clock on a Sunday morning, which meant Draco would be having his weekly lie-in with the paper. The fact that he knew Draco and his habits well enough to know where he'd be on a Sunday morning should be proof enough of his affections. 

He hoped Draco thought so, too.

He momentarily debated throwing on a shirt so he wouldn't be walking around the Manor clad only in his pants, but quickly dismissed the idea. If he had his way, he wouldn't be wearing anything at all for very long. No need to add more layers.

He'd grown familiar with the intricacies of Malfoy Manor over years of sleepovers with Scorpius, and he made his way quickly to Draco's rooms in the East wing. Albus knew the polite thing to do would be to knock and wait for Draco to invite him in, but he was tired of waiting, and nervous that Draco would change his mind if he gave him the opportunity. Instead, he barged straight in, noting with pleasure that Draco was exactly where Albus had thought he'd be.

He was sitting up in bed, the duvet pooled around his waist and his chest bare. A copy of the _Prophet_ was open in his lap, a mug of still-steaming tea on his bedside table, and a pair of ridiculously hot reading glasses were perched on the edge of his nose. He looked so fucking fit Albus could hardly stand it, and his prick began to fill in appreciation.

Draco's eyes widened in obvious surprise at Albus's sudden entrance, though his gaze quickly grew heated as it swept down Albus's mostly naked body. He swallowed, and Albus wanted nothing more than to lick the curve of his bobbing Adam's apple. 

"Albus," he said, his voice scratchy. He paused and wet his lips. "What a surprise."

"Is it?" Albus asked as he marched towards the bed. Without so much as a by-your-leave, he tossed the paper onto the bedside table, threw back the covers, and climbed onto Draco's lap. Draco was (sadly) not naked beneath the bed sheets, but his silk pyjama bottoms were thin and felt glorious against Albus's bare legs as he settled back on Draco's thighs. 

"You said to tell you if I still wanted you in the morning, so here I am," Albus announced.

Draco blinked and looked up at him. As close as they were, Albus could see Draco's pupils expanding, blowing out the cloud-grey of his irises behind his stylish glasses. "I see," he said, his voice low and his hands coming up to settle on Albus's hips. "And what is it, exactly, that you want?"

It was Albus's turn to lick his lips, his pulse racing as he leaned in closer, brushing their noses together. "Isn't it obvious? I want _you._ I have done for ages. I've not exactly been subtle about it."

"No, you haven't, have you?" Draco's lips ticked up into a fond smile. "Not very Slytherin of you."

Albus grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Not my fault I was raised by Gryffindors. Some of their bad habits were bound to rub off on me. Now are you going to kiss me or what?"

"Ah, the impatience of youth," Draco said with a laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling in that way that always made Albus's knees weak. He leaned back, and Albus's stomach dropped, wondering if he'd misinterpreted everything once again, but it was only so that Draco could take off his glasses and set them on the bedside table. Then Draco turned back to Albus, gave him a hot, hungry look, and kissed him.

Albus gasped into the kiss, somehow surprised despite it being what he'd been angling for all along. He'd been dreaming of this moment for _years_ , and the feeling of Draco's lips against his own managed to surpass even his wildest fantasies. Draco's mouth was soft but sure, his lips moving with skill and confidence, immediately setting himself apart from all the comparatively inexperienced boys Albus had snogged up to this point. Draco was a man who knew what he wanted, knew what he liked, and Albus's mouth opened beneath his, more than willing to let Draco take the lead. 

His hands slid into Draco's hair as he plastered himself to Draco's chest, grinding down onto his lap. He could feel bulge of Draco's cock beginning to stiffen beneath him, thick and perfect as it nudged up against his balls. Draco's hands weren't idle either, slipping beneath the waistband of Albus's pants to grip his bare arse, kneading his cheeks. Albus keened, gasping into Draco's mouth as he tacitly encouraged Draco to continue his exploration. 

Draco seemed to understand what Albus wanted without him needing to ask for it, and had his eyes not been screwed shut with pleasure, Albus might have suspected Legilimancy. There was a tickle of wandless magic, and then slick fingers were circling his rim, an amazing and maddening tease. 

"Please," Albus moaned, peppering kisses along Draco's cheek and jaw before panting hotly against Draco's ear. "Want you in me."

Draco groaned in response before sinking in a single finger all the way to the hilt. 

"Fuck, you're tight," Draco said in evident appreciation as he began to slide his finger in and out of Albus's hole. Albus clenched and released around it, adjusting to the strange and pleasurable sensation.

"Yes," Albus breathed, emitting an embarrassing squeak when Draco curled his finger just right and brushed against that little nub inside him. "S'been awhile, but _oh,_ don't stop, just like that."

"Don't worry, I have no intention of stopping," Draco growled, the sound vibrating through his chest. He nuzzled against Albus's neck, mouthing wetly against a spot right behind Albus's ear that made his cock twitch. "Do you want it just like this, or should I give you another?"

"Another," Albus said eagerly, rocking back against Draco's fingers, and then grinding forward against Draco's stomach, the fabric of his pants rubbing pleasantly along his slick cockhead.

A second finger slid in alongside the first, stretching Albus's arse as they petted inside him. It was a little uncomfortable at first—it really _had_ been ages since Albus had anything up his bum—but as he'd known it would, the discomfort quickly faded, replaced by nothing but bliss as Draco rubbed concentrated circles around his sensitive prostate.

The pleasure began to ramp up, and the undulation of Albus's hips became faster and more urgent. Between Draco's fingers fucking in and out his arse, the firm pressure of his stomach against Albus's swollen cock, and the gorgeous press of Draco's own trapped erection rubbing along his perineum, it didn't take long for Albus to come. He cried out as he did, emptying his balls into his pants like a bloody virgin while Draco's teeth tugged maddeningly against his earlobe. 

Beneath him, he could still feel the hard length of Draco's prick, seeming to throb with each beat of Draco's heart. He scooted further back onto Draco's thighs, shivering as Draco's fingers slid out of his arse, his hands settling once more on Albus's hips. Draco looked at him, his eyes dark and wanting, and Albus reached out to rub his palm against the bulge of Draco's cock, sliding the damp silk against his shaft. Draco hissed and bucked up into the pressure, his hands squeezing Albus's hips. With some effort, Albus tore his gaze away from Draco's, looking down at Draco's green silk pyjama bottoms where they clung to the thick line of Draco's erection. It was obscene… and obscenely hot.

"I was planning to take you out," Albus said, his voice low and husky as he wanked Draco through the silk. "Maybe suck you off. But fuck, you look good like this." He looked back up at Draco and grinned. "You made me come in my pants, so it seems only fair I return the favour."

"Well, far be it from me to stop you," Draco said, his voice almost breathy. His hands fell from Albus's waist and splayed out against the mattress at his sides, as if to put himself completely at Albus's mercy. 

Albus groaned, the image turning him on beyond comprehension. It still hadn't quite sunk in, that he was here, having sex with _Draco_ , the man he'd wanted desperately since he'd figured out what his cock was for. The fact that Draco seemed to want him right back, that he was lying there and allowing Albus to do whatever he wanted to him…

Albus's hand began to speed up, rubbing with intent, his thumb swiping along the underside of Draco's prick and massaging it with the pre-come soaked silk. The entire time he kept his gaze on Draco's, watching as his eyes clouded with pleasure and his breath began to speed up as he approached climax. Albus felt a moment's disappointment that he wasn't touching Draco skin on skin—he wanted to see and feel Draco's cock for real—but he had to believe he'd get a chance for that soon enough. For now, he was too caught up in the desire to make Draco come just like this, desperate to watch his always perfectly put-together lover come apart at the seams.

He was just as beautiful when he came as Albus had ever imagined. His eyes fluttered closed and his breath caught, his fingers clutching his bed sheets as the green silk beneath Albus's hand grew slick with come. Draco blinked at him, lazy and sated, grinning slowly before reaching out and pulling Albus in for a slow, filthy kiss that had Albus's softened cock threatening to perk up again for round two.

"Fuck!" Albus gasped. Now that he'd come, and made _Draco_ come, his brain started to function again, reminding him that there was a world outside of Draco and this bed. "What time is it?"

"About half past eight, why?"

Albus sagged with relief. He still had time. "I've got my birthday party at ten. Which should give us just enough time to shower and get ready."

Draco's brow furrowed. "Wasn't your birthday party last night?"

"Yes, but that was for me and my friends. This one's for family."

"Ahh, I see," Draco replied before his eyes narrowed. "So then what was that about having enough time for _us_ to shower and get ready?"

Albus's cheeks flushed, but he met Draco's gaze head-on. "Well… am I wrong in assuming that this—" Albus waved a hand between them both, "—is more than just a one off? Because I want a whole lot more than that with you."

Draco's expression softened, his eyes warm. "There's that Gryffindor courage again. Yes, Albus, this was more than just a one-off. I care for you, and would very much like to date you properly."

Albus beamed, his chest so bright and light he felt he could float away. He brushed his lips against Draco's in a gentle kiss. "In that case, don't you think my boyfriend should be present at my birthday party?"

"Erm…" Draco looked at him with wide eyes. Albus didn't think he'd ever seen him so speechless. He kind of liked it.

Albus beamed. "I knew you'd agree. Now, why don't we get on with that shower? We should have enough time for me to blow you, if you can get it up again."

He pushed himself off of Draco and shimmied out of his pants, turning around and walking slowly towards the en-suite, giving Draco plenty of time to admire the bare curve of his arse, just in case he needed a little extra incentive. 

Behind him, Draco groaned and cursed and then there was the rustle of sheets before strong arms wrapped around Albus from behind. Draco's bare prick nestled into his cleft, still soft and a bit sticky, but already growing firmer. 

"You're going to be the death of me, Albus Severus Potter, aren't you?"

Albus looked up at him over his shoulder with a flirtatious smile. "You know you love me."

He froze as he realised what he'd said, but Draco only smiled down at him, his arms around Albus's stomach squeezing tighter. 

"Yes," Draco replied, pressing a bemused kiss to his temple. "I really think I might."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
